oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Tom Oggy
}} Little Tom Oggy is the 44th episode of Season 4. Plot The episode begins begins with Oggy going out the market. Dee Dee was sleeping underneath the shopping trolley bag. Oggy goes back home and he felt so hungry, so he ate the banana and only threw the peel. Oggy felt himself almost lost, so he walked straight ahead. Oggy goes back again and walks to the right, but he stepped on his shopping trolley bag to find his home, but cannot be seen because all of them are in red colored roofs. He keeps sniffing and goes back again, but when he saw the banana peel, he must have thought himself he was back. Oggy was sitting on the sidewalk and plans on his stuff. He put trails of his bought items, when Dee Dee moved out on the shopping trolley bag, he ate the foods that Oggy placed. Oggy saw Dee Dee eating all of the items he placed and he was going to fight Dee Dee. Oggy cried because he said that he cannot find his home, but Dee Dee ate the last item he placed and goes back to Oggy. Dee Dee told Oggy that they should find a temporary home.It is right and the 2 if them are cold and they find a doghouse.Oggy decide they should use it a their temporary home,but Dee Dee warn him that it is home to big buff dog. Oggy tell Dee Dee to distract the dog, Dee Dee tell Oggy that he's not doing but Oggy kicks him it not he yard. Dee Dee gets up clears his through and meows. This gets the dog attention and he chase Dee Dee.Oggy gets in and whistle for de de who come running in only for he dog to rip open the door and beat them up.Oggy and Dee Dee then try to sleep and see only by buff rats.Then they find a Card board box and try go in and at first it very luxurious bt it run out that it was. a dream they pillow they are sleeping on was a cat who beats them up. Meanwhile,Joey and Marky are putting Up missing poster for Dee Dee.They asks 2 cats and a fellow cockroach if they've seen Dee Dee But. They've haven't.In Oggy's house Olivia is trying to visit Oggy ring his dirt bell then looking into his window and realizing he gone.Olivia call Jack asks him if he seen Oggy but he says no Olivia remember Oggy went to the shop and hangs up.Jack look down and Joey ad market are there and ask him if he's seen Dee Dee But he says no, He then asks if Marky and Joey have seen Oggy but they say no. Jack tell them to get in his car so they can look for them after Picking up Olivia they all dirve around and look for Oggy and Dee Dee while passing bye the 3 place Oggy and Dee Dee have tried tp camp out in. Meanwhile Oggy and Dee Dee climb Up a smartphone wire tower to get a higher view Oggy Manages to see his house and draws a map and shows Dee Dee they celebrate which cause them to get electrocuted by a telephone wire.Olivia, Jack Joey and Marky return Oggy's house Olivia tries To call Oggy our Dee Dee those if they've came home(The roaches Happen ringtone happens to be the shows Theme) With No Jack turn on windshield wiper but not to wipe up rain but wipe up Joey and Marky's tera who are Bawling over their missing brother Olivia. Jack quicky star bawling too. meanwhile Oggy and Dee Dee mange To find theirs street and race ediown it looking for their house which end up taking all night.Oggy and dee dee pas by their house run aback an dare eovryjoyed to find their house and The happily run inside. aka chug Oggy over Joey and Dee Dee to see his cousin Safe and sound, Dee Dee runs Oggy His and his brother to see them That Is until he catches the, in the act of breaking into his locker and trying tostela his apple core. Joey and Marky with high over the apple until they notice Dee Dee. Joey let go of the apple core and chuckle nervsouly. Dee Dee angry over them trying to steak his apple beat up Joey and Marky. Episode ends. Gallery OGGY CRYING.jpg Box shelter.png Tom Oggy.png Video References fr:Oggy Petit Poucet Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)